


Prosciutto's Reign

by newgman



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgman/pseuds/newgman
Summary: A moment in Lord Prosciutto's Reign over Mogeko Castle.





	Prosciutto's Reign

Yonaka, now known as Lord Prosciutto, reclined in her thrown. Taken from the despot King mogeko. She acts as a fair and just ruler to the mogekos in this realm. Though on some days she can’t help but to think back to the days before her reign, missing Shinya and Defect Mogeko.

Before she could contemplate her past any further, the doors to her throne room opened as some of her loyal subjects entered. Moge-ko and a small contingent mogekos dragged a large group of mogekos before her in chains, presumably they were defects. Moge-ko stepped out from the group to explain what they were there for.

“Lord, all five of these mogekos are defects,” Moge-ko began, clearly still displeased with the new power dynamic between them. But she’s smart enough to avoid fights she can’t win. “Let’s kill them!” came her usual suggestion. Her magnanimously given position of royal executioner and interrogator probably only slightly influenced her suggestion.

“I wish to hear how they’re defects first,” Lord Prosciutto countered. Generously ignoring the frown on her servant’s face. She kneeled before the first one and asked, “What is wrong with you?”

“I-I-I’m j-just not i-intere-sted in sex!” it stuttered out in terror.

“And you?”

“I think The Gray Garden anime is stupid,” the second offered in resignation.

“What of you?”

“Moge moge moge moge,” it offered intelligently.

“I see. What about you?”

“King mogeko is the real ruler! You’re just a pretender!” it shouted in defiance. The room quickly descended into a tense silence, everyone terrified of how Lord Prosciutto might respond. Suddenly she began laughing uproariously before suddenly lashing out with both of her hands and tears the mogeko’s head from its torso.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” she asked the last mogeko as if she wasn’t covered in blood.

“I don’t like meat,” it quietly offered. With that Lord Prosciutto turned and walked back to her throne.

“Know that through my benevolence you are saved. You are hereby banished from here and are to never return or else you will be executed.” The living mogekos briefly thank her before being escorted out by the ones that dragged them there. Leaving her alone with her thoughts once more.


End file.
